Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to the field of compact audio speakers. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to a speaker mounting assembly for supporting a speaker and capable of being mounted to a surface.
Related Art
Smartphones and portable speakers enable individuals to listen to music and radio programs in many places. For example, in the shower, on a boat, at the office, outdoors, and during travel. The portable speaker typically communicates with the smartphone or other electronic device via a communication protocol, such as BLUETOOTH®. It is often desirable to mount the portable speaker on a surface for better acoustics, such as, for example, on a wall or mast of a sailboat. Therefore, there is a need for a speaker mounting assembly that can securely support a speaker and be capable of being attached or mounted to any surface.